Wenn Liebe in dir ist
by Rycitia
Summary: Die berühmte "Wenn Liebe in dir ist" - Szene. Und weil ich leider nicht gut IC schreibe, ist auch Alfred mal anders. Herbie nicht.


Also, weil ich gebeten wurde, meine zweite FF hier auch zu posten, will das mal gerne tun...

* * *

**Wenn Liebe in dir ist**

„_Die Welt im Tageslicht  
Hat keinen jemals glücklich gemacht  
Drum tauch ins Meer des Nichts,  
wo's immer dunkel ist und kühl  
Und wenn du von der Dunkelheit  
Betrunken bist, dann fühl,  
fühl die Nacht  
Fühl die Nacht!"_

Angst.

Hass.

Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Abscheu.

Verachtung.

Liebe.

Verzweiflung.

Zärtlichkeit.

Sehnsucht.

So viel sah ich in seinen Augen. Sie waren eisblau, wie zwei kleine Eiskristalle, die in der schwachen Abendsonne funkeln. Halbgeschlossen, die Lieder über die Augäpfel gesenkt und nur in geringem Maße Anteil nehmend an dem Treiben um ihn herum. Die anderen Wesen, die um ihn herum tanzten und uns interessierte Blicke zuwarfen, schienen für ihn nur Quell der Belustigung zu sein.

Manchmal glomm ein freches, vorwitziges Licht in seinen Augen auf, das von einer regen Fantasie und einer guten Portion schwarzen Humors zeugten.

Dennoch, ich konnte mich den versteckten Emotionen in seinen Augen nicht entziehen.

Und dann richtete er seinen Blick auf mich.

Wie ein eiskalter Blitz zuckte Furcht und Erwartung durch mich, wurde mein Körper für Sekundenbruchteile zu einer nicht ergreifbaren Masse.

Er fixierte mich, schoss mir neugierige Blicke zu. Ich fühle Nervosität und gleichzeitig erregende Anspannung in mir aufkeimen.

Ich wusste genau, dass ich mich nicht den neuen, verlockenden Gefühlen ergeben würde. Ich war daran gewöhnt.

Schon vor langer Zeit war mir klargeworden, dass solche und ähnliche Gefühle in meinen Mitmenschen nur Ekel und Abscheu hervorriefen. Seit dem Tag, an dem meine Mutter mich als frevelhaften, undankbaren Sohn bezeichnet und aus dem Haus geworfen hatte, hütete ich mich, meine Neigungen zu zeigen.

Was sie nicht verstanden, war, dass mich nicht nur der verachteten Liebe hingab, sondern auch der geduldeten. Wie ein Mann sowohl eine Frau, als auch einen Mann lieben könnte, war ihnen nicht begreiflich. Sie hielten mich für verhext, verwunschen.

Sollten sie ruhig.

Der Professor regte sich neben mir. Aufmerksam beobachtete er diese unheimlichen Wesen hier, die sich um uns scharten wie Nachtfalter um eine flackernde Kerze. Vermutlich sahen sie in uns auch genau das, lebensspendende Wärme, Nahrung, notwendige Opfer.

Ich hatte längst erkannt, dass sie nicht aus Lust und Begierde mordeten. So naiv war ich nicht. Auch wenn der Professor mir erzählte, wie blutrünstig und gefährlich sie waren, so konnte ich ihm zwar zustimmen, doch musste ich ihm auch wiedersprechen. Wenn alles zwei gegensätzliche Seiten hatte, wie er mir immer predigte, warum sollten dann diese Geschöpfe der reinen Bosheit entspringen? Das entsprach nun zwar nicht seiner Logik, aber auch er war nur ein Mensch. Und Menschen lieben schwarz und weiß.

Aber er wollte mich nicht hören.

Er gab sich lieber seinen Fantasiegebilden hin, in denen sie grausame Blutsauger waren und über jedes Wesen, dass ihnen zwischen die Zähne kam, herfielen. Und ich respektierte es. Er war glücklich in seiner vom Verstand beherrschten Welt, warum also sollte ich ihn eines anderen belehren wollen? Jede Wahrheit ist eine Wahrheit für sich. Wahrheiten mögen sich wiedersprechen, doch bleiben sie immer wahr.

Er blickte quer durch den Saal, direkt in meine Augen. Und ich nahm meine Fassade wieder an, den schüchternen, unsicheren Jungen.

Er war schön.

Das idealistische Abbild eines Vampirs.

Weiße, beinahe durchscheinende Haut, die in ihrer Makellosigkeit irreal und übernatürlich schien. Schulterlange, weiße Haare, die einen sanften bläulichen und grünlichen Stich hatten, und immer in Bewegung schienen. Edel zurückgesteckt, in weichen, leichten Wellen fallend, umrahmten sie sein schmales Gesicht.

Seine Augen lagen eingebettet unter von Schatten skizzierten Liedern, bedachten seine Umwelt mit trägen, amüsierten Blicken.

Die Nase war lang und spitz, nichts an seiner Gestalt schien rundlich. Der Mund ein feiner Strich, mit schönen, weichen, zartrosa Lippen. Auch diese waren blass, zu einem gelangweilten Lächeln gekräuselt.

Er war größer als ich, um mindestens einen halben Kopf. Seine Knochen schienen fein, und die Kleidung zeichnete seine schlanke, jedoch nicht dürre Form elegant nach.

Beiläufig spielten seine Hände mit allem, das sie erreichten, als brauche er eine ständige, unbewusste Beschäftigung. Er hatte ungewöhnlich lange Finger, mit spitzen Nägeln. Fast feminin glitten sie jetzt über eine goldene Taschenuhr, strichen die verschlungenen Muster auf dem Zifferblatt nach, ohne dass er darauf blickte.

Er genoss es, dass ich ihn vorsichtig beobachtete. Sein Stolz war der eines Grafensohnes, natürlicherweise. Aufmerksamkeit gefiel und schmeichelte ihm.

Doch ich musste mich hüten, um ihn nicht zu sehr zu reizen. Ich war hier um Sarah zu befreien. Das durfte ich nicht vergessen.

Befreien ist eigentlich das falsche Wort.

Sie war dem Vampirgrafen längst verfallen, wollte freiwillig bei ihm bleiben. Mich sollte das nicht stören. Sie war ein süßes, eigensinniges Mädchen, das mich bei unserer ersten Begegnung verzaubert hatte. Doch übte sie nicht die geheimnisvolle Faszination auf mich aus, die ein Wesen für mich begehrenswert machte.

Aber es passte gut in den Plan des Professors, dass ich sie scheinbar anbetete, und so warb ich schüchtern um sie, wohl wissend, dass sie in mir nicht mehr als die Chance zur Fluch aus dem Haus ihres Vaters sah.

Nun war sie also ins Schloss gegangen, und das war dem Professor Vorwand genug um ihr zu folgen und so die Vampire, die hier hausten, näher zu studieren.

Und da ich ja Sarah verehrte, folgte ich ihm.

Die Gestalten zogen in Kreisen um uns, wie Raubkatzen ihre Beute umzingeln.

Mir war es unangenehm, doch fand ich die Vampire, die in jeder Erscheinungsform und Wesensart hier versammelt waren, faszinierend.

Sie beäugten uns, aber nicht ungeniert und lüstern, sondern neugierig und hungrig.

Auch seine Blicke waren schärfer geworden. Er wollte mein Interesse wecken, ich spürte es beinahe.

Seine Eisaugen funkelten voll Spannung.

„_Gott ist tot_

_Nach ihm wird nicht mehr gesucht_

_Wir sind zum ewigem Leben verflucht_

_Es zieht uns _

_Näher zur Sonne_

_Doch wir fürchten das Licht_

_Wir glauben nur Lügen_

_Verachten Verzicht_

_Was wir nicht hassen_

_Das lieben wir nicht"_

Ich rollte mich in dem weichen Stuhl in der Bibliothek ein. Das Buch in meinen Händen hatte ich zuvor aus einem der breiten, staubüberzogenen Regale gezogen. Nun drehte ich es unschlüssig zwischen meinen Fingern. Einerseits erschien es mir unhöflich, ohne auch nur zu fragen, ob ich die Bibliothek überhaupt betreten durfte, hier ein Buch mitzunehmen. Doch der Professor hatte sich auch ungeniert bedient. Und ich dachte mir, dass ich es ja unbeschadet zurückbringen würde.

Der Titel klang vielversprechend und machte mich neugierig.

„Ratgeber für Verliebte" 

Ich war zwar nicht verliebt, doch vielleicht würde es meine unsicheren Gefühle ein wenig klarer herauskristallisieren aus dem Wirrwarr, das in mir herrschte. Noch dazu hatte ich schon immer eine Schwäche für Gedichte.

Ich schlug das Buch auf und war ein wenig überrascht, auf der ersten Seite den Namen des Besitzers dieses Bandes vorzufinden.

‚_Ex Libris Herbert von Krolock'_

Ein Schmunzeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht. Wie ironisch, dass derselbe, der mich dazu veranlasste, zu diesem Buch zu greifen, es auch besaß.

Langsam begann ich zu lesen. Nach einigen Gedichten hielt ich es nicht mehr aus in meiner starren Haltung. Ich wanderte in der Bibliothek auf und ab, ließ mich von dem Rhythmus und den Wellen der Gedichte mittragen.

Unbewusst verließ ich den Raum voller Bücher. Meine Beine führten mich weiter ins Innere des Schlosses, doch ich war viel zu sehr in mein Buch vertieft, als dass ich darauf achtete, wohin ich ging.

Leise murmelte ich die Worte mit, die auf dem grauen Papier des Gedichtsbandes geschrieben waren.

„_Wenn Liebe in dir ist _

_Dann klingt aus dir Musik_

_Wenn dein Moment hier ist_

_Dann spricht für dich dein Blick_

_Und der Mensch den du magst_

_Versteht was du sagst_

_Und wärst du auch still_

_Dein Herz verrät dass_

_Liebe in dir ist_

_Die nicht mehr schweigen will_

_Zeig einfach ehrlich_

_Was sich in dir versteckt_

_Kein Wunsch ist gefährlich_

_Wenn ihn die Liebe weckt_

_Und der Mensch den du liebst_

_Wird spürn' was du gibst_

_Und die Hoffnung auf Glück_

_Vereinigt euch _

_Wenn Liebe in dir ist_

_Dann halt sie nicht zurück_

_Manchmal sagt ein Kuss mehr als tausend Worte."_

Mit diesen romantischen Worten brach ich das Gedicht ab, und sah auf. Ich war in einen mir unbekannten Teil des Schlosses gekommen, doch was mich ablenkte war nicht diese Tatsache, sondern eine Stimme, die mich von hinten ansprach. Ich drehte den Kopf herum und erkannte den schönen Grafensohn wieder.

Sanft legte er seine schmalen Hände auf meine Schultern und blickte mich an. Er lächelte, als er das Buch in meinen Händen erblickte. Seine Eiskristallaugen ruhten einen Moment in meinen, dann wandte er sie wieder dem Buch zu.

Ich sah etwas weiter von mir einen Gang, der mir bekannt vorkam. Hier musste Herberts Zimmer liegen, so wie der Graf mir das Schloss beschrieben hatte. Dann war ich also unerlaubterweise in seine Gemächer eingedrungen, noch dazu mit einem Buch in der Hand, dass er sofort als eines der seinen erkann hatte.

„Oh, Entschuldigung..."

Sofort wollte ich mich höflich verbeugen und den Gang verlassen, als er mir leise ins Wort fiel.

„Bleib doch! Ich möchte mit dir reden..."

Er legte sein Kinn auf meine Schulter, so leicht, dass ich sein Gewicht kaum spürte.

„Vater ist ganz begeistert von dir... Er möchte, dass wir Freunde werden."

Ein Schauer rieselte angenehm über meinen Rücken. Er verstand es, diese harmlosen Worte so auszusprechen, dass aus ihnen mehr als bloßes freundschaftliches Interesse herausklang.

Dennoch spielte ich weiter den Unsicheren, reizte ich ihn mit meiner Unschuld.

„Aber ich muss doch..."

Er unterbrach mich wieder. Nichts in seiner Stimme war jetzt noch freundschaftlich, purer Genuss klang aus ihr.

Mir wurde heiß, als ich die Erregung heraushörte. Dieser Vampir erhitzte das Blut, bevor er es trank.

„Du musst zu mir nett sein, ich will dich verstehn'..."

Ein zartes Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen. Ich verstand, dass er auf unseren früheren Augenkontakt anspielte. Es hatte ihm so wenig Ruhe wie mir gelassen. Zart strichen seine Lippen über meine Ohrmuschel, nippten verführerisch an dem Läppchen.

Doch ich wollte lieber noch ein wenig mit ihm spielen. Ein so anziehender Mann war mir noch nie begegnet, und ich würde ihn für mich gewinnen.

Ganz.

Die Kerzen, die an edlen Gusseisenhaltern aus der Wand ragten, spendeten nur wenig Licht. Das gab ihm Anlass, mich ein wenig mehr zu necken. Er strich mir mit seinen Fingern über die Wange, lächelte vermeintlich besorgt.

„Was macht dich so blass, bist du krank?"

Ich erschauderte ob der Berührung, doch setzte ich ein verwirrtes Gesicht auf und wand mich in seinem sanften Griff, als ob er mir unbehaglich wäre.

„Mir geht's gut, vielen Dank!"

Er zwinkerte verspielt, als die flüchtigen Worte meine Lippen kreuzten. Nicht eine Sekunde lang glaubte er diese Lüge. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hob er eine seiner Hände von meinen Schulter und legte sie mir auf die Stirn.

„Aber nein, du hast Fieber, mein Freund!"

Ich bemühte mich immer noch halbherzig, der Umarmung zu entkommen. Sein Körper, der an meinen drückte, erhöhte die Spannung in mir noch.

Meine Bewegungen, die mich an ihm rieben, blieben ihm nicht verborgen. Er lächelte anzüglich, spielte mit meiner aufgetragenen Scham.

„Du solltest im Bett sein.", summte er mir ins Ohr, was mir echte Röte ins Gesicht trieb. Mit nur ein paar Worten brachte er es fertig, mir beinahe den Verstand zu rauben. Er lachte leise, als er zärtlich durch mein Haar strich.

„Nein, was muss ich sehn'? Du zitterst vor Angst, mon Chérie...."

Die letzten beiden Worte hauchte er nur mehr, brachte mich tatsächlich zum angespannten Zittern.

Ich bemühte mich, meine Stimme leicht verzweifelt klingen zu lassen.

„Nein, ich zittere nie!"

Er legte den Arm um meine Brust, drückte mich noch ein wenig fester an sich.

„Aber ja, du bist ängstlich. mein Freund..."

Vergnügt zupfte er an einige Haarstränen, die mir ins Gesicht fielen. Ich fühlte seine Lippen an meinem Hals, und mein Puls begann zu rasen. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste sofort an die spitzen Zähne denken, die sich hinter den weichen Lippen verbargen. Er spürte meine Anspannung, und setzte ein liebevolles Grinsen auf. Sanft rieb er seinen halbgeöffneten Mund an meinem Hals, und mein Atem wurde schneller.

Ich drang mich dazu durch, mich ein kleines bisschen aus der wohligen Umarmung zu lösen, und mit nervöser Stimme auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken.

„Wie man hört, gibt's einen Ball irgendwo...?"

Er ging nicht darauf ein, sondern fuhrt fort, meinen Hals mit hauchzarten Küssen zu übersähen. Dann glitt seine Hand, die vorher noch auf der Schulter geruht hatte über meinen Rücken.

Scharf sog ich die Luft ein, als ich die Hand plötzlich an meinem Hintern fühlte. Er lachte unverhohlen ob meines Schrecks und wisperte mir mit einer Engelstimme, dass en Kinderherz nicht unschuldiger klingen könnte, ins Ohr: „Du hast einen süßen Popo..."

Mein Gesicht brannte nun, ich fühlte mich wie Wachs, das jeden Moment zu zerfließen droht.

Dieser Vampir brachte mich um meinen Verstand. Seine Berührungen waren zart und neckisch, doch gleichzeitig von solcher Bestimmtheit und Sicherheit, dass sie mich zu überwältigen drohten.

Ich befreite mich ein wenig von der Hand, die noch immer auf meinem Hinterteil lag, und bemühte mich, meine Atemzüge ein bisschen gleichmäßiger werden zu lassen.

„Ein Ball!", versuchte ich ihn leicht verzweifelt an meine Frage zu erinnern.

Doch es schien ihm nicht genug zu sein, mir mit dem vorherigen Kompliment die Schamesröte ins Gesicht zu jagen, und setzte augenblicklich nach.

„Und deine Augen...."

Seine Finger fuhren vorsichtig meine Augenbrauen nach, während er seinen Mund wieder an meinen Hals drückte.

Ich zitterte, vor Angst und Erwartung. Ich wollte nicht, dass er nun aufhörte, doch das ständige Bewusstsein, dass er mich jeden Moment beißen könnte, kreiselte in meinem Kopf.

„Die Augen?", fragte ich verunsichert nach, ging gekonnt auf sein Spielchen ein.

Er schnurrte leise, wie ein Katze, und ließ seine Finger über meine Lider gleiten.

„Die Wimpern so zart, wie Fäden aus purem Gold..."

Seine Hand, die zuvor meinen Rücken gestreichelt hatte, packte nun meinen Arm und drehte mich herum, so dass ich ihm ins Gesicht blickte.

„Ja, heut Nacht ist Ball. Ich lade dich ein..."

Wie ein Versprechen auf einen unvergesslichen Abend klangen die Worte. Verführerisch rieb er seine Nase an meiner Wange, säuselte mir leise ins Ohr.

„Wein und Musik und Kerzenschein... das wird gigantisch romantisch..."

Er lachte über seine eigenen, lächerlich klingenden Worte. Doch einen Augenblick später legte er seinen Arm um meine Schultern und platzierte meine eigene Hand auf seinem Rücken. Meine andere Hand nahm er in sein und begann mich mit langsamen Walzerschritten zu drehen.

„Mit dir im Arm werde ich im siebten Himmel sein...."

Ich musste mich zügeln, um nicht sofort in seine Arme zu sinken. Denn seine samtene Stimme allein versprach mir mehr, als ich wusste, als ich kannte.

Mit temperamentvollen, geübten Schritten zog er mich durch den Gang, brach jedoch keinen Moment den Augenkontakt mit mir. Seine Eisaugen bohrten sich in meine, und ich wollte nichts lieber, als in diesen klaren, kalten Augen zu versinken und die ewige Nacht in ihnen zu erforschen.

Er löste sich aus meinen Armen, und ich wollte schon enttäuscht aufseufzen, als er sich hinunterbeugte und das Buch, das zu Boden gefallen war, aufhob.

„Ach, nun sag mal, was liest du?"

Schabernack blitzte in seinen Augen auf, denn natürlich wusste er genau, in welches Buch ich bis vor kurzem noch vertieft war. Er schlug es mit gespielter Unwissenheit auf und sein falsches Erstaunen ging in einem Schmunzeln unter.

„...Gedichte, so!"

Er überflog die ersten Seiten, dann hob er den Blick wieder zu mir.

„Ich wusst' es ja, siehst du?"

Vergnügt hob er das Buch und drückte es in meine Hände. Ein Lächeln stahl sich über sein schönes Gesicht, als er seine Augen ein weiteres Mal in meine senkte.

„Du bist verliebt, mein Freund!"

Wie eine Mutter, die ihr Kind halbherzig schalt, kniff er mir in die Wange, und grinste, als hätte er ein Geheimnis herausgefunden.

„_Dass es so etwas gibt! Auch ich bin verliebt_..."

Mit leiser Stimme zitierte er eines der Gedichte aus dem Buch, doch das Funkeln in seinen Augen war nicht gewichen.

„Nun rat mal, in wen!"

Ich setzte ein hilfloses Lächeln auf, um meine Anspannung zu überspielen. Noch immer kochte mein Körper.

Ich wollte mich aufgeben für diesen Vampir.

Doch er quälte mich weiter liebevoll.

Mit sanften Händen strich er über mein Gesicht, wickelte er meine Haare um seine Finger. Schließlich beugte er sich vor, bis unsere Nasenspitzen nur noch Zentimeter auseinander waren.

Ich hielt unbewusst den Atem an. Mein Herz raste, und mein Kopf schien wie leergefegt von allen Warnungen, die mir der Professor gegeben hatte. Nichts war mir noch wichtig, ich hätte mich willig von ihm beißen lassen in diesem Moment.

Meine Knie wurden weich, und bevor ich es verhindern konnte, sank ich zu Boden. Ich krallte mich noch an seiner Jacke fest, dann fühlte ich sein Gewicht, das auf mich drückte.

Sein Eisaugen glitzerten, und ich spürte, wie diese Kälte sich ganz langsam auch in mir ausbreitete.

Ich wusste, was ich wollte.

„Ja, ich liebe dich..."

Seine Stimme war rau und düster, doch so liebevoll, dass ich nicht mehr dachte. Mein Kopf war heiß und keiner meiner Gedanken in Ruhe.

Ich wollte _ihn_.

Er blickte mich verlangend an, legte seinen Arm um meinen Hals. Mit beinahe verstandesraubender Langsamkeit näherte sich sein Gesicht dem meinen. Meine Beine waren mit seinen verschlungen, und die Berührungen zwischen unseren Körpern ließen mich erzittern.

Seine Augen waren halbgeschlossen, und mit den leichten Locken, die ihm übers Gesicht fielen und der bleichen Haut und den überirdisch schönen Augen, kam er mir wie ein gefallener Engel vor.

Ich verstand nun, warum Sarah dem Vampirgrafen verfallen war in dem Moment, als sie ihn sah.

Vampire saugen nicht nur das Blut, sondern auch die Seele aus ihren Opfern.

Mit atemloser Stimme rezitierte er das Gedicht, das ich zuvor gelesen hatte, und nun kam es mir wie ein Schwur vor.

„_Wenn Liebe in mir ist.... kann ich nicht... wiederstehn'...._"

Seine Lippen trafen sie meinen, so leicht und zart, dass ich dachte, von einer Feder berührt worden zu sein.

Mein Blut pochte fast schmerzhaft durch meine Adern, und ich war mir sicher, das erregte den Vampir über mir noch mehr.

Ich verlor mich in der Berührung, meine Hände strichen schüchtern über seinen Hals. Nichts an mir war noch fest genug in meinem Griff, um meinem Verstand und der Vernunft zu folgen. Meine Gefühle und mein Körper entglitten meiner Macht.

In diesem Moment hörte ich Schritte, die sich uns hastig näherten, und für einen Moment öffnete ich die Augen. Schrecken durchzuckte mich, als ich den Professor erkannte. Verzweifelt versuchte ich, den Kuss zu brechen und zu verhindern, dass der Professor Herbert angriff, doch ich war zu langsam.

„Was tust du da, grausiger Vampir?!"

Herbert sah überrascht und alarmiert auf, und gerade in diesem Augenblick holte der Professor mit seinem Regenschirm aus und ließ ihn auf dem Vampir niedersausen.

Mit einem gellenden Schmerzensschrei rollte er sich von mir und hielt sich den Kopf. Ich sah einen roten Striemen, der sich beinahe über seine ganze Wange zog.

Rasch setzte ich mich auf, um den Professor zu beruhigen und dem Vampir mit seiner Wunde zu helfen, doch dieser war bereits aufgestanden und mit einem wütenden Blick auf den Professor und einem beleidigten auf mich in den dunklen Gang abgerauscht. Ich konnte nicht mal mehr erklären, weshalb der Professor ihn angegriffen hatte. Er verschwand in den Schatten.

Der Professor beugte sich zu mir.

„Was hat er dir getan, armer Kerl? Hat er versucht, dich zu beißen?"

Ich wusste, dass sich der Professor einfach nur sorgte, und verdenken konnte ich es ihm ja nicht. Ich wäre wohl auch über einen Vampir hergefallen, der gerade im Begriff ist, meinen Assistenten, zumindest aus meinem Blickwinkel heraus, auszusaugen.

Trotzdem hätte ich dem Professor am liebsten einen Schlag verpasst, auch wenn er aus Sorge handelte.

Ich wollte diesen Vampir für mich gewinnen, und der Professor hatte dies gerade erfolgreich verhindert. Wütend stand ich auf und klopfte mir den Staub aus den Kleidern. Ohne den Professor eines Blickes zu würdigen, stampfte ich den Gang hinunter.

Ich schlug den Weg zurück zur Bibliothek ein, um das Buch zurückzustellen. Doch als ich vor dem riesigen Regal stand, aus dem ich es genommen hatte, zögerte ich.

Nein, dachte ich mir. Ich würde das Buch noch eine Weile behalten. So hatte ich wenigstens einen Vorwand, mit dem Grafensohn noch ein Mal ins Gespräch zu kommen.

Dieser Vampir sollte mein Blut bekommen, dachte ich bei mir. Aber erst wollte ich ihn dafür bezahlen lassen. Es gibt Dinge, die schöner glänzen als Gold.

Eisaugen zum Beispiel.

_„Folg mir nach, vertrau der Nacht!  
Sie nur kann Deine Seele retten  
Fluch dem Tag und seiner Macht!  
Lös die Sehnsucht von allen Ketten  
  
Folg mir nach, komm fühl die Nacht!  
Wirklich ist nur, woran wir glauben  
Flieh vor dem, was Dich bewacht  
Lass Dir nicht Deine Träume rauben"_

* * *

So, damit wäre meine zweite auch da. Jeder, der bis jetzt gelesen hat (wehe, ihr schaut jetzt ganz schnell weg), den bitte ich, eine Rev zu schreiben, denn:

1.) will ich mich gerne noch verbessern bzw. neue Ideen bekommen

2.) habe ich noch eine Fic in der Art auf Lager, sollt also jemand eine weitere FF wünschen, die mal recht düster ausfällt, dann melde er sich bitte!


End file.
